


making things last in my head

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: "its been too long."





	making things last in my head

**Author's Note:**

> title from scary fast by babyblu

“its been a while.” tyler fidgets with the hem of his shirt. 

josh stares at the floor. “yeah.”

“i've been working on a lot of stuff.” tyler clicks around on his desktop. “i want you to tell me what you think of it, what sounds you want to use, the usual.”

jim yawns and paws at josh’s leg. josh picks him up and sets him in his lap. “yeah.”

tyler bites his lip. 

josh tangles his fingers into jim’s fur. 

“its been too long.” tyler says. “i’m sorry i wasn’t there.”

“yeah.” josh repeats. 

tyler sighs. “yeah.”


End file.
